


First Christmas

by BChanShips



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, VictUuri, Victuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BChanShips/pseuds/BChanShips
Summary: Sometimes the simple things in life make you realize all that you have to be thankful for.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	First Christmas

“Victor, could you take the cookies out of the oven? My hands are covered in dough.”

Seeing his Yuri so domestic and baking together in his - no,  _ their _ kitchen left Victor’s eyes aglow and a smile plastered across his face. “Coming my love!” 

This Christmas meant more to Victor than any other. It was Victor’s first Christmas together with Yuri as his husband and their first living together in their home in Saint Petersburg. They had video called Yuri’s family early that morning and having them a part of his family too filled his heart with warmth. 

He stood there staring at Yuri so long that the heat started to seep through the pot holders and into his hands as he desperately looked for a place to set down the latest tray of cookies. “Hot! Hot! Hot!”

“Here, Victor.” Yuri called as he picked up the mixing bowl with his elbows, hands still covered in the dough he was rolling out, and turned to find another open counter space. 

After setting down his tray and shaking out his hands, Victor embraced Yuri tightly from behind, nuzzling into the side of his head, breathing him in. He could feel the faint heat coming off of Yuri’s cheeks. Even being together for so long, he still flushed when Victor was near and Victor found it endearing. 

“Yuri.” Victor said softly into his ear, his arms still wrapped around Yuri’s chest. “Thank you.”

“Thank me?” Yuri turned his head to look up at Victor, seemingly puzzled. “For what?”

“For bringing so much love into my life and giving me the best Christmas I have ever had.” Victor turned his head to meet Yuri’s soft lips and hoped that his kiss could convey all the love Yuri had shown him. He knew it would never be enough, but he would try every day for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short writing from the prompt "Baking" by Tumblr user @creativepromptsforwriting's December 2020 prompt list.


End file.
